


The Monster Sitting Beside Me

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of SEVENTEEN members, Mentions of other kpop groups, based on anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Based on anime, My Little Monster.Lee Jihoon finally meets his phantom seatmate Kwon Soonyoung and he didn't expect he would meet a monster in human form.





	1. Prologue

 

(Jihoon's POV)

My name is Lee Jihoon. I'm a first year student at Daehan High School. I sit next to Kwon Soonyoung, or would, but he never comes to class after picking a fight on the first day of school.  
  
_"I heard he moves with scary people. "_  
_"He beat up the seniors one-handedly."_  
_"Scary."_

Now, Kwon Soonyoung, is the talk of the school known as "the phantom first-year".

A month ago, he put several upperclassmen in the hospital. Even now, the walls are painted with evidence of the carnage at the crime scene. However, none of that really mattered to me.

I have a dream, and it is to earn tens of million annually from my job, and in order to achieve that dream, I have to completely focus in Calculus, for the time being. I don't have time for other people.

 _"Lee Jihoon-ssi, can I ask a favor from you?"_  
Our homeroom teacher Miss Kang just asked me one of the scariest favor I could ever hear.

And yes, here I am at Kwon Soonyoung's place. Apparently, he lives with his cousin Wonho, who owns a gaming arcade.

"Excuse me, my name is Lee Jihoon. Is Kwon Soonyoung here?"  
"Soonyoung-ie? He's.."

A guy then came flying towards me, most obviously punched by Kwon Soonyoung.

"Because of you, Mario died!" the wild Soonyoung shouted at the poor guy he just sent flying.  
_They were actually just playing the Super Mario videogame? What the fuck_.

I couldn't process well what's happening, to be honest. I'm scared the hell out of my wits.

"Soonyoung!" His cousin growled. "I told you to control yourself in here!"

"But Hyung! That guy!" he protested.  
"You can't blame Mario's death on anyone else. You just suck on games. Anyways, you have a guest." the man gestured his hands towards me.

"Huh?"

Soonyoung stared at me for good two seconds and then ran out of the window from the fucking third floor. Sounds of things breaking from the ground was heard. I stood on my shaking legs.

_Impossible. Is he still alive?_

His cousin sighed. Maybe that was a common happening to him. But of course, none of that mattered to me. I'm only here to deliver the handouts.

"Ah, I was actually asked to drop these off." I handed his cousin the handouts since Soonyoung just jumped off the building a while ago.

"Thanks for coming out here." the older guy thanked me and I went out of the building.

I was walking just a few meters far from the building and I heard a rustle on the bushes but ignored it. But then, the next thing I knew, I was grabbed by strong hands and dropped me on a grassy lawn just beside the arcade. It was Soonyoung.

He was on top of me, his grips on my hands are tight, his eyes mad and he spoke in clenched teeth.

"Damn you.. Are you a spy for the school?"

"Huh?" I felt dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he gripped my hands even tighter.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

_I think my blood isn't flowing anymore._

"I was just dropping off some handouts!" he let go of me and I could feel my blood running back my vessels.

"Handouts?" I was totally scared and dragged my butt two meters away from this monster. My whole body is literally shaking.

"You better be telling the truth." his voice, stern and serious and I could only nod in fright.

"I thought you came to tell me to go to school just like that teacher woman." his eyes averted to the side and the moment he was speaking, I slowly tiptoed out of the lawn, trying to escape from the murder that's going to happen.

"Hey!" he called out and I flinched hard.

"What's your name?"

"L-Lee Jihoon."

"Hmmm. So Jihoonie." he hummed and smiled

"Huh?"

 _Well damn, he just called me by my first name. And did he just smile? Weird_.

"S-so this is like when someone gets sick and a friend brings them handouts." he shyly stroked his ear, his cheeks painted with the tint of pink.I was very dumbfounded. I could not even utter a word.

"Oh, you can call me Soonyoung. Since we are friends!" he foolishly smiled at me and I'm pretty sure my soul went out of my body.

_"What did just happen?"_

_Incomprehensible_. Kind of scary, even.  
That was my first impression of him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1. My Seatmate, Kwon Soonyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwon Soonyoung finally goes back to school then Jihoon's life becomes twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the late update. Here's the first chapter as promised.

Chapter 1. My Seatmate Kwon Soonyoung

"Pay-up Miss Kang." Jihoon showed the receipt promised to him.  "You promised to buy me a study guide if I did your job."

His teacher beamed with happiness and then worries, "Thank you Jihoon-ssi!"

 

"When he refused to see me, I didn't know what to do. How did it go?"

 

"He thinks we are friends." Jihoon replied curtly.

 

"What? That's amazing!" his teacher smiles.

 

"In that case, can you try and persuade him to come to school?" she goes off and took a chance.

 

Jihoon raised a brow "Persuade him?"

 

His teacher became mellow. "Yes. You see, Soonyoung-ssi's suspension is already over. He did get a bit carried away, but he wasn't the one at fault. When he saved the bullied student, he got suspended immediately, no questions asked. So he just doesn't trust the school anymore. Then I'd have trouble sleeping at night from the guilt if he quits school as a result. So persuade him for me, Jihoon-ssi, please?"

"Not a chance." Jihoon declined without thinking twice.

"Wh-why?!" Miss Kang cried out, her voice reaching the other faculties nerves.

Jihoon went out of the faculty office with a begging Miss Kang on his back. "I really need your help! Are you telling me to go persuade him?!"

However he just coldly left his teacher.

_Out of the question. Never again. I'm staying well clear of that guy._ Jihoon thought.

 

Dismissal. Jihoon reviewed his notes on his way home, not minding the other students around him when suddenly, a strong hand dragged him into a narrow alley. The said hand is covering his mouth and he trembled in fright, guessing his attacker.

"No moves. One peep and I'll rape you." a familiar voice warned and Jihoon knows who the hell it is, he nervously nodded. 

_Kwon Soonyoung_.

"Good." Soonyoung lets go of him. "Follow me." Weird enough, Soonyoung hid from a huge box and crawled out of the alley. Jihoon blinked twice.

_This is crazy._

Jihoon ultimately followed, scared to be raped. They are now by the river, Soonyoung walking ahead of him.

"Umm, why did you bring me out here?" Jihoon's voice asked with a hint of trembling.

Soonyoung minded but still walked, his hands on his pocket.

"I found a stray dog on the way over. So I hid it here."

"A dog?!" Jihoon jumped

"What?" Soonyoung must have seen him flinched.

Jihoon spoke to his mind. " _You see, I'm not fond of dogs. Actually, I'm not fond of animals in general."_

 

During kindergarten, Jihoon grew a trauma.

"Teacher!" a girl classmate cried out.

"She died!" the said girl talked about the pet rabbit of their class that died.

His teacher calmed her as well as their other classmates who cried their lungs out. Tears covering their little faces. 

"Don't worry, Chooki lived a happy life.  He had so many friends, like you."

Just then Jihoon stood in front of them, clutching his backpack.

"What's wrong Jihoon-ie?" his teacher asked.

"I need to do my homework, can I go home?" Jihoon replied, no sign of sadness plastered his face.

His classmates all looked at him unbelievably.

 

_After that, my classmates began calling me Dry Ice._

_What was I supposed to do? I didn't feel sad at all._

Jihoon was stopped from his thoughts when Soonyoung chuckled, apparently finding the dog he hid.

"Oh there it is!"

Soonyoung held the hand of the huge Pomeranian Husky. Its collar's chains tied to a mini pole.  "Are you sick of waiting?" Soonyoung joyously asked, his eyes literally sparkling.

Jihoon could not believe it. It was not what he expected. He shouted in clenched fists. "Are you kidding me? There's no way that's a stray dog!"

They are now at a fast-food joint, him eating a hamburger and Soonyoung sipped a cola. And yes, Jihoon had managed to return the dog to its owner, thankfully.

_"Why am I here?"_

_"More importantly, who are these guys?" Jihoon once again questioned himself._

They are now both surrounded with boys who looked like gangsters. One was wearing a cap with a black jacket. The other, on his phone silently typing whatnots, the rest he refuses to define.

""Yo, Soonyoung!" a blonde guy with a very prominent nose greeted Soonyoung.

"What's up, Junhui!" Soonyoung cheerfully greeted back.

"Who's that?" the guy asked for Jihoon.

Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon. "My friend Jihoon."

"Friend? Hmm." Junhui stared at him and Jihoon avoided eye contact.

 

"So Soonyoung, could you lend me some money?" the guy in black jacket spoke.

"Again?" Soonyoung raised a brow.

"I screwed up and my allowance was cut." the guy reasoned out.

Soonyoung thought hard.

"Come on, aren't we friends?"

And from the word 'friend' the gullible Soonyoung was happy and without thinking twice he gave him the money.

_"This guy is an idiot."_ Jihoon thought after observing what happened.

The group left with Junhui staring at Jihoon as he exited.

 

"So what was it like?" Soonyoung asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

Soonyoung slammed the table hard, drinks spilling on the table and Jihoon jumping from his seat. "Don't play dumb! I knew you went to school today!" Soonyoung growled like a madman.

Jihoon nervously stuttered as he held his burger. "Wh-what's your point?!"

The room then felt gloomy. Soonyoung realizing he hasn't made his point yet.

"W-was school fun?"

"Huh?" Jihoon blinked.

Soonyoung blushed, "S-so this is kinda like hanging out with a friend after school, huh?"

"Kwon, do you possibly regret not going to school?"

Soonyoung seemed guilty from his glare.

"If you want to go so much, just go." Jihoon carefully advised.

Soonyoung stayed silent for a second, thinking of the consequences he'll get if he did get back to school.

"I'm scared. Everyone is always afraid of me for some reason. It doesn't take long before they all start avoiding me. That's why I don't want to go to school."

He paused, knowing that he found a new friend, he smiled. "But you're the first person who's been to my house!"

Jihoon stared back as he sipped on his cola.

"Those guys before were actually the first people to hang out with me without getting scared. So I don't need to go to school now."

"You're the only one who sees it that way." Jihoon frankly stated.

"Huh?"

"Real friends won't use you for money. I don't have any friends, so I'm no expert. But I'd rather have no friends than have 'friends' like them."

Cold and sticky water then dripped from Jihoon's head. Soonyoung had just poured his cola over him from being offended.

"You're not really a good person." Soonyoung left, his hands on his pocket and before he could be gone Jihoon followed him, and threw his own drink back at Soonyoung. People around were shocked from the scene. They are both pissed.

Jihoon ran as fast as he could with Soonyoung following him.

_"What's his problem? I was just telling him the truth. Why was he mad?"_

 

**_The next day._ **

"Jihoon-ssi, did you persuade him to go to school?" Miss Kang approached him, hopeful that she'd get a positive response from him.

"No." Jihoon flatly replied.

"I see." his teacher sighed. "He's refusing to take my calls. The way things are looking, he'll probably be expelled." she eventually left Jihoon at the corridor knowing there'd be no chance again.

Jihoon might be cold but he couldn't take guilt. So he went back to Soonyoung's place.

"Welcome." Soonyoung's cousin greeted. "Soonyoung isn't here."

"Oh." Jihoon sighed. "No, um.. Can you please tell him he'll be expelled if he keeps skipping school. That would be all, then."

Soonyoung's cousin looked at him, sympathetically.

"Hey you, want to go at it?"

 

Jihoon somehow ended up hitting baseball balls at the arcade.

" _I can't hit the ball at all.."_ he frustratingly held the bat.

_"How did I end up doing this? I shouldn't have come over."_

Jihoon then heard people talking from afar.

_"Man, what's up with Soonyoung? He stopped giving me money."_ Jihoon flinched. He knows who owns the familiar voice and it's those gangster looking guys from the fast-food who asked Soonyoung for money.

" _Really? Does it matter? It's not like you're broke or anything."_ the other guy, who's probably the blonde one replied.

_"But it's not cool . No point in bothering with him anymore."_

Jihoon was definitely right.

"See.. I told you... Idiot!" Jihoon whispered as he hit the ball back.

He stood there satisfied with his hit, a hand on his waist, the other on the bat he rested. When Jihoon looked back, he jolted. Soonyoung was sitting gloomily just outside the batting area, having heard of the conversation from earlier. His expression down from the awful words.

_"So he actually has feelings.."_ Jihoon looked at the poor guy. He put down the bat, gets his bag and exited the area.

_"Doesn't matter anyways."_  He thought as he makes his way towards the gang.

There must be something wrong with Jihoon today. He was never the type who minds other people's business but surprisingly he found himself trying to defend someone whom he didn't fully knew.

He stood before the laughing boys, they sounded very cocky.

"What do you want?" the fangy guy who wore the black jacket last time asked.

"Oh isn't he.."

_I'm not usually this type of person but.. after seeing that look on his face, I can't help but boil._

"..the one with Soonyoung the other day?"

"Kw-Kwon Soonyoung think you guys are his friends. So.. If you consider him a friend, y-you should be h-honest with him!" Jihoon exploded. He was both anxious and nervous. Sweat literally falling down his face.

The fangy guy, apparently named Mingyu stood up and approached him, his hands stretched towards Jihoon's face, most probably going to crush his little face. Jihoon never noticed before that this guy was very tall, making him look like a dwarf. Fighting someone too tall for him was one of his greatest fears yet here he is, trembling and expecting a painful grab on his face but neither a grip nor a brush was felt.

Soonyoung held Mingyu's wrist, gripping it very tightly.

"S-Soonyoung?!"

Mingyu might be tall and strong but he never equaled Soonyoung's strength since the latter was a black belt in Taekwondo.

"You guys should leave." Soonyoung gripped on Mingyu's collar almost choking him.

Jihoon stood there fazed. His expression not changing until the gang went out of the building.

 

On the way back home, Soonyoung walked behind Jihoon without saying a word. He was crying.

"Y-you don't need to cry!"

Soonyoung wiped his own tears, "No...I was happy that's why I'm crying."

_I don't get it... I didn't shed a single tear when the rabbit in our class died but I'm about to break down now._ Jihoon thought as he looked at the crying Soonyoung his eyes watering.

Silently, he stepped towards Soonyoung and hugged him on his tippy toes.

"It's okay. It won't be long before you're surrounded by lots of people."

"If you're there, I'll try going to school." Soonyoung sniffed a tear.

Jihoon smiled, "Then I'm glad to hear that."

"My heart is beating really fast." Soonyoung blurted out. His face blushing.

"Huh?"

"I think I like you Jihoonie!"

"Huh? Y-you mean in a friend kind of way?"

"No! In a sexual way!"

Jihoon stepped three meters back at a fast pace. Totally weirded out from the sudden confession.

"I-It's probably just something like motherly love or something...You're misunderstanding your feelings of friendship...because you've never had any friends before!"

"Huh?" Soonyoung scoffed. "So if I make more friends you'll believe me?"

"I-I guess."

"Fine, but my feelings won't change. I'll always love you."

 

It was a beautiful spring day when Jihoon received his first confession of love in his life.

 

The next day, Soonyoung really showed up at school. Agitated from the attention he is getting from the other students. Jihoon walked his way past Soonyoung trying to not get involved again.

"J-Jihoon! I-I'm so nervous that I can't move my legs!" Soonyoung called out, trembling.

"What are you doing here?!" Jihoon growled.

"Jihoonie!"

 

**_One Month Later._ **

"Jihoonie!" Soonyoung once again called out, gripping the collar of the guy he just punched while his friends are lying soullessly on the ground after being destroyed by Soonyoung.

"Help me! I'm being robbed! They told me to give them money!" Jihoon nonchalantly ignored him. He was already used to this. Ignoring everything Soonyoung does.

-

"Where are you going Jihoonie?" Soonyoung followed Jihoon who is holding a gym bag.

"Gym. For P.E." Jihoon simply answered.

"O-oh.. So it has finally come.." Soonyoung slowly unbuttoned his uniform then unbuckled his belt revealing his body clothed with a boxer only. "..but this is normal, right?"

Jihoon froze, his eyes are turning, as well as their classmates. Soonyoung stood before them naked. Crazy.

"What are you doing?!" Jihoon yelled. His senses were all gone.

"What?! But my cousin said that during P.E. you strip-"

"Shut the fuck up, wear your clothes you crazy kid!"

 

Over the past month, the students came to realize that there will be no end to Soonyoung’s bizarre behavior that arises from his misguided notions about school but for Jihoon, it was of course none of his business. The problem was that...

 

"Take me here." Soonyoung showed a poster of restaurant which sells a new menu that Jihoon hasn't heard before.

"No." Jihoon flatly rejected and continued his reading.

"Why not?!" Soonyoung angrily pushed the poster on Jihoon's head. "We're talking about Monja! Monja!"

"I have already explained this. I want to stay after school and study!"

 

The argument somehow ended with Soonyoung protesting to him about the said food.

 

Yes, ever since returning to school, Soonyoung has been following Jihoon around. It's now impossible to study peacefully.

 

"Oh, Lee Jihoon-ssi." Ms. Kang called out but she freaked out the moment she saw Soonyoung beside Jihoon.

"Huh?! What are you looking out stubborn woman!?" Soonyoung glared at her. He definitely hates their teacher for always forcing him to go to school.

"Okay, okay. Slow down a bit, Soonyoung." Jihoon put a hand on Soonyoung's shoulder.

But Soonyoung never slows down. "I hate you. Get lost, woman!"

Jihoon is tired and he prefers not hear anymore bicker. He sighed, "You should join her Soonyoung, get lost, too."

"What?!" Soonyoung pulled him by the collar, pissed.

Their teacher panicked. "Wait! Stop! Stop!"

"K-Kwon Soonyoung, you're supposed to treat your friends with care!" Ms. Kang held on Soonyoung's wrist.

"S-see, I'll lend you one of my favorite books! It tells about love and friendship, okay?"

"Get along now!" their teacher then ran away.

Soonyoung held the book and read a few lines from the page he coincidentally flipped.

"Then he put his arms around me in a gentle embrace, and my heart began to pound..."

He then casually wrapped his arms around Jihoon, who is currently taken aback. His heart pounding unnecessarily.

_"My feelings won't change. I'll always love you, Jihoonie."_

 

Soonyoung's words from before echoed into Jihoon's mind and after thinking and thinking and thinking some more about what Soonyoung meant.

_"Teacher! What does it mean to treat someone with care?!_

_"You need to be considerate."_

_"What do you do to be considerate?"_

_"You should do nice things."_

For the first time in Jihoon's life, he gave up on a question he couldn't solve.

 

"They look like they're having fun." Soonyoung enviously watched his classmates going out of their school. He is still inside their classroom, waiting for Jihoon to finish studying. "I bet they get to eat dinner or play dodgeball together."

"I wish I get to do something, too." He looked at Jihoon and once again displayed the Monja poster from before. "Come on, Jihoonie.."

Jihoon is very much annoyed. He can't concentrate with his studies anymore. "Like I said, I'm not going! Midterms are coming up. I need to study."

Soonyoung frowned. "It's not just about eating monja."

"Huh?"

"Friends are supposed to hang out together, right? I want to go with you. Nobody else is willing to look me in the eye."

"That's because you're either glaring at them, threatening them, or beating them up."

 

Jihoon thinks he need to explain his side on this one for it to stop.

"There was a speech during the opening ceremony. It was given by the first year with the highest score in the entrance exam."

"Huh?"

"I've always had the highest grades. I worked hard to make it happen."

 

**_Flashback, two months ago._ **

_("Next, we have a speech from the first year class.")_

"But this time, it wasn't me. So, I have to redeem myself during midterms. I don't have time to waste on monja." Jihoon continued to answer the math problem he failed to solve during their class.

Soonyoung stepped closer and pointed on his notebook. All this time, the guy wasn't listening to him. "Oh, for that exercise… First, you've got to find the coordinates for the intersection. Also, this answer is wrong. It should be b = 4, not b = 8."

Jihoon gasped. He remembered it now. The first year speaker never showed up that day.

_("Please step forward. First-year speaker, Kwon Soonyoung!")_

 

"Hmm?" Soonyoung stared back at him. "What's wrong Jihoonie?"

 

**_The next day._ **

"Hey! Lee Jihoon! Why did you go home alone yesterday?!"

Jihoon slammed his locker door. His eyes were full of bags from studying too much last night. He glared at Soonyoung then walked away.

"What's your problem?" Soonyoung yelled earning looks from his schoolmates.

"Sorry but until midterms are over, you're my enemy. I need you to stop distracting me from my studies." Jihoon firmly stated. He actually can't believe, his greatest enemy in their grade was Soonyoung all along.

"What's so special about studying? Every problem has an answer. How hard can it be?"

Jihoon got pissed at the statement and he glared again.

"You must really hate me." Soonyoung stepped back and sadly walked away.

 

"He really pisses me off!" Jihoon continuously kicked the school fence from frustrations. "Why am I so upset?!"

He, however, eventually calmed down and told himself to study. Right. _Other people don't matter. That's the philosophy Jihoon followed._

 

Jihoon was walking towards their classroom but a pair of hands grabbed him by the lobby.

 

\--

"Hey!" Soonyoung called, making his classmates jump from their seats.

"Y-yes?"

"Where's Jihoon?"

"I-I don't know..." a chubby boy nervously replied.

"Oh, I saw him a second ago." a foreigner looking guy also answered.

"Where?!"

 

Jihoon was actually held kidnapped by the third years whom Soonyoung punched for robbing him a few weeks ago _._

 

 

"Man, what's the big idea?" one student asked his classmate who kidnapped Jihoon while Jihoon kneeled in front of them, his face, stoic.

“Aren’t you mad about that first-year beating us up?”

 

“Well, I am. But why do you have to bring this small boy here? He looks so pitiful for God’s sake!”

 

“We won’t hurt him, we’ll just use him as a bait since that crazy kid is a friend of his.”

 

Jihoon is now surrounded by third years who were squealing because of his cuteness and the fact that he is a first-year made them giggle. Questions like “Are you a first-year?”, “How can you be so cute?” were thrown at him and some were offering him sweets. Jihoon did not answer any of it instead, he asked if they won’t mind if he studies.

 

“Y-yeah, go ahead.” said one.

 

_Right. Everything has gone wrong. Soonyoung ruined everything since he came to school. I just want some peaceful and quiet high-school life._ Jihoon thought as he scribbled words in his notebook actually making progress. His train of thoughts were cut by loud screaming and the owner of those screams is Soonyoung to no surprise.

 

"Where's Jihoon?!" Soonyoung aggressively slides the door, gaining all the attention of everyone in the classroom. When Soonyoung scanned, he sees Jihoon on his knees, notebooks sprawled on the floor, the boy directly looking at him. Soonyoung then shifts his face towards the third years who kidnapped Jihoon.

 

"You bastards! What did you do to Jihoon?!" Soonyoung held the collar of one of the students.

 

Jihoon sighs, it has come again, Soonyoung's beast mode, so he stood up and made his way towards a scary Soonyoung, fist already up in the air.

 

"Soonyoung sto—“ “Ack!"

 

"Hey, are you okay!?" the girls quickly tended a hurt Jihoon.

 

Blood then came dripping from Jihoon's nose, he was the one that got hit with the elbow and fell down when he tried to pull Soonyoung's arm. However, all of these were not noticed by Soonyoung and he still continued to punch the living daylights from the senior.

"I've... I've had enough." Jihoon wiped the blood from his nose, smudging some on his cheeks, his voice stern as he stood up from his fall.

"We're done."

"Huh?" Soonyoung turned towards Jihoon, his eyes were of bloodlust and indescribable horror.

"I've had enough of your friendship games. Go back to the hole where you came from!"

"Jihoon..."

"You probably thought I could give you the connection you've always wanted. But sorry, I can't give you that because I think it's a waste of time."

Jihoon left after his statement, letting Soonyoung sunk on the end of their friendship.

\--

Midterm week passed and Soonyoung did not show up at school after the incident. Jihoon held his fist victoriously when he sees his name on the top of the list however;

“ _Why is it like this? I'm first but I don't feel happy at all.”_

Maybe his words were too much and he might actually have grown fond of Soonyoung.

Seeing Soonyoung sit himself in one corner licking the bruises on his hand, his cousin Wonho sighs. "Man, if you're not victimized, you're picking fights. Just look at what happened to those kids before."

Soonyoung remained silent as he remembered Jihoon defend him that day.

 

"By the way, why are you still in school uniform when you actually don't have plans on going?" his cousin curiously asked as he puffed a cigarette.

"I'm afraid. Jihoon might see me. He hates me now you know."

“Really now? But why is he here right now?’ his cousin smiled and greeted Jihoon who just entered the arcade.

 

“First place.” Jihoon showed his ratings to a confused Soonyoung.

 

“Huh? What’s your point?” Soonyoung felt nervous seeing Jihoon after a week and maybe he had become dumb these past few days that he doesn’t get what Jihoon is trying to say. He then glared saying, “Do you really hate me so much that you really have to come here and rub it in my face?!”

 

“I don’t hate you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I don’t hate you, Soonyoung.”

 

Jihoon truthfully recalled how his heart moved when he saw Soonyoung cry that day. He must have grown fond of him, he thought.

 

“Also, I forgot to tell you- Thank you for saving me that day. You really helped me back then.”

 

Jihoon could swear Soonyoung’s eyes shined when he said those words.

 

The general consensus is that Kwon Soonyoung has calmed down. The next few days they continued hanging out together.

 

 

“You're so quiet today.”  Jihoon asked Soonyoung who is unusually quiet while they were studying in the library.

 

“Yep, you bet!"

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you care a lot about studying for some reason, right? If it's something you care about, it's something I care about, too.” Soonyoung smiled fondly for a brief moment, one that is rarely seen by Jihoon.

 

Jihoon hummed in his mind, _“I see, so that’s what it means to treat someone with care_ _ㅡ_ _"_

Soonyoung is now sleeping beside him.

 

_Wait_.

 

_"_ _ㅡ_ _so meaning I'm being cared right now."_ Jihoon went full red as he blushed with the thought.

 

He jumped from his seat causing a sleeping Soonyoung to wake up.

 

"A-are you hungry?" Jihoon stutters.

 

\--

 

 

 

"Monja! Monja! Monja!" Soonyoung joyfully chanted as they walked towards the shop then he stopped to ask Jihoon,

 

"You must be really hungry that you stopped studying."

 

Jihoon paused, thinking.

 

"Ahh..well.."

"ㅡwait,  I wasn't really getting any studying done.. Besides, you look really happy." A smile creeped Jihoon's lips as he recalled Soonyoung's bright smile a while ago.

Soonyoung stared. His eyes locked on Jihoon's fond smile.

Jihoon stared back "What?"

The next second became Soonyoung pulling Jihoon tight in the collar, kissing him abruptly on the lips.  Jihoon's small eyes widened, his face; hot red. The sudden kiss was indescribable. Jihoon's mind went flying the next second.

When they broke away, Jihoon's mind floated. His face still red as he stepped back away from Soonyoung.

"Huh? That's weird? My heart isn't pounding." Soonyoung reads the book lent to him by his teacher.  Seriously, why? But well, I've noticed you don't make my heart flutter."

"Huh?" Jihoon dumbfounded.

"I wonder why it isn't pounding anymore." Soonyoung closed the book then faces Jihoon's blushing self.

"My heart was jumping out of my chest before." The older boy chuckled, "But I still love you though!"

Jihoon's heart pounded crazy. Not showing any signs of calming down.

 

Soonyoung continued to walk leaving a dumbfounded Jihoon behind.

"Hey! Let's hurry up, Jihoon!"

_Huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know your thoughts! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Let's talk about SEVENTEEN and their OTPs on twitter.   
> Be my mutual! Follow me on twitter @jeongcheoled and I'll follow you back.


End file.
